Dendam Watari
by Gery O Donut
Summary: Watari sudah muak dengan L.Dia berniat membunuh L.Nggak nyambung summarynya.Baca aja!#Bad summary


Dendam Watari digawe karo Kucing lan Anjing

Disclaimer:Toto

Genre:Humor

Kucing:"Halo sodara-sodara adalah Author baru di sini."

Anjing:"Lo aja kali,gue tuh udah bergerilya di sini 10 tahun."

Anjing feat. Kucing:"Baiklah!Mari kita sambit fun Fanfic kita!Dendam Watari!"

Di sebuah mansion besar,tinggalah seorang eh seekor Panda dan seorang kakek itu bisa kita sebut L,dan orang tua itu Watari.L:"Watari...Ambilkan aku strawberry chesse cake,poky dan secangkir teh dengan sewadah gula." :"Baik.".Watari pergi ke dapur ia mengomel.

Watari:"Dasar Panda jelek!Orang ayan!Orang autis!Bego!Kodok!Tikus!Dinosaurus!Shinigami!Dasar Panda penakut!Bisanya nyuruh aja!Kerja dong!Kerja!Nggak bisa duduk bener lagi!Telepon yang moderen aja dibuang-buang!Bodo amat!Manisan aja yang dimakan!Lama-lama ku sodorin teh yang kecampur garem baru tau rasa!Gue kasih racun aja dia!Biar mati sekalian!Ato gue kasih sebuah obat perusak otak biar mudah di akali!Gue cat batere Alkalin biar kayak Poky mini lalu kupaksa dia makan!Gue minta KIRA biar dia dibunuh!Gue kirim ke lubang di Segitiga bermuda! Monyet! Singa! Ikan!Kuda!Kambing!Tikus!Kucing!Anjing!Eh..ngapain gue nyebut author-author geblek itu?udah ah!Gue racunin aja pake racun panda(?)!Hahaha!Matilah kau Lie Lawliet!"

Watari ngomel-ngomel pake acara ketawa laknat lagi!Juga pake nama kami disebut-sebut lagi!Kini Watari sedang mengambil beberapa barang.

Watari:"Hahaha!Garem!Cabe!Merica!Telor cicak!Kopi!Hahaha!"

Watari kembali tertawa ini lebih keras,sehingga L bisa mendengarnya.L pergi ke dapur dan melihat Watari sedang meletakan teh dan wadah gula di nampan yang telah berisi Strawberry chesse cake dan poky batangan yang diwadahkan di gelas berserbuk coklat L percaya aja,lalu menunggu Watari di keanehan bisa terlihat chesse cakenya berwarna merah bukan pink,Pokynya dilapisi serbuk coklat pekat,tehnya berwarna sedikit lebih putih,dan gulanya bukan cube sugar lagi tapi itu Watari buat dengan tangan dibuat bukan dengan strawberry yang dicampur banyak gula,tapi cabe yang dicampur adalah biskuit stik dari garam dan mentega yang dilapisi merica lada hitam dan serbuk adalah teh biasa yang dicampur banyak garam dan susu basi.

L:"Watari...Kenapa cake ini lebih merah dari biasanya?"

Watari:"Mungkin karena strawberrynya berwarna super merah tuan."

Inner Watari:'Makan noh cabe!'

L melahap semuanya dalam satu gigitan dan mulai merasakan hal aneh dalam perutnya dan begitu berlalu L mulai berfikir mungkin dia hanya sakit dan merasakan rasa pedas dan asin.L kembali bertanya pada Watari soal pokynya.

L:"Watari...Kenapa poky ini coklatnya lepih pekat warnanya?Jujur aku tidak seperti Mello."

Watari:"Mungkin karena coklatnya lebih murah sedikit tuan."

Inner Watari:'Rasain noh kopi!'

L melahap semuanya dalam satu gigitan dan mulai merasakan hal aneh dalam perutnya dan begitu berlalu L mulai berfikir mungkin dia hanya sakit dan merasakan rasa pedas dan pahit.L kembali bertanya pada Watari soal tehnya.

L:"Watari...Kenapa teh ini lebih putih dari biasanya?"

Watari:"Mungkin karena gula yang saya masukan tadi kebanyakan tuan."

Inner Watari:'Minum noh racun!'

L meminum semuanya dalam satu tegukan dan mulai merasakan hal aneh dalam perutnya dan begitu berlalu L mulai berfikir mungkin dia hanya sakit dan merasakan asin dan asam.

Tak berapa lama Watari ketawa laknat lagi.L kebingungan namun lalu ambruk dan berhenti dan Ryuk muncul dari kamar mandi.

Light:"Bagaimana?Berhasil?"

Watari:"Tentu saja tuan Light."

Light:"Bagus... sungguh berterima kasih telah membunuh orang paling berbahaya bagi Kira."

Ryuk:"Khu..khu..khu..Bisa kau berikan aku apel Light?Kematian detektif autis ini perlu dirayakan."

Mereka bertiga pergi ke toko buah dan membeli banyak buah di pun kini melayani Light.

Owari

Kucing:"Tak disangka ya!Si Panda itu."tiduran

Anjing:"Aku gak ngurusi dhek' dhek'e kepingin urip maneh,berarti kudu putus ambek Light."mainin GBA

Kucing:"-_-..aku lupa kamu suka pake logat jawa yang nglantur."merem-melek

L:"Terus artinya kata-kata Anjing-chan itu apa?"polos banget

Anjing:"Woy!Kalo sebut nama kira-kira kek!Nama gue tuh ada empat!"naik darah.

Ryuk:"Panda lelet!Lo ga pernah belajar bahasa ya?!khu..khu..khu.."bentak dan ketawa sendiri

Anjing:"Aku nggak ngurusi si Panda mau idup lagi,berarti harus putus sama Light."main GBA lagi

Light:"Emang gue punya hubungan apa sama L?"nongol seenak jidat.

Kucing:"Udah ah."merem-melek

Ryuk:"khu..khu..khu..lo kelilipan?sini gue tiupin!"ngedekitin Kucing sambil monyong-monyongin mulutnya yang udah monyong

Anjing feat. Kucing:"REVIEW YA!MAAF BANGET KALAU KURANG BAGUS KARENA KAMI MASIH AMATIRAN!KRITIK AJA!"kabur bareng ke tempat yang sunyi


End file.
